1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mezzanine connector with opposite mounting tails, and more particularly to a mezzanine connector with contact wafers having opposite mounting tails connected to parallel circuit boards for reliable interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
In high speed signal transmission between circuit boards, connector assemblies for being respectively mounted to such circuit boards are usually provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,520 issued on Jul. 4, 1995 discloses such a connector assembly including a header connector mounted to a backplane board and a daughter card connector mounted to a daughter board, in order to establish signal transmission between the backplane board and the daughter board. The header connector includes a receiving space and a plurality of header contacts with contacting sections extending into the receiving space. The daughter card connector is adapted for being inserted into the receiving space of the header connector and includes a plurality of receptacle contacts for mating with the contacting sections of the header contacts. The header connector and the daughter card connector are detachable with each other. However, in this arrangement, on one hand, a pair of connectors are needed, and on the other hand, some lock and grounding structures are required to ensure connection qualities between the connectors, which will increase design and manufacturing costs.
Hence, a mezzanine connector with improved mounting tails is needed to solve the above problem.